Don't forget about me
by Rafaperez
Summary: 5x13, when Anna appears in Dean's dream.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** 5x13, when Anna appears in Dean's dream.

 **Don't forget about me**

 ****  
 _Hey, hey, without you there's holes in my soul  
Hey, hey, let the water in  
Where ever you've gone?  
How, how, how?  
I just need to know  
That you won't forget me_  
 **Don't forget about me-Cloves**

 ****  
Dean's eyes were surprised to see his dream with the two costumed women giving room for an angel he hadn't seen for some time.

"Anna..." He murmured, his green eyes filled with surprise and longing, after months without news of her and his heart raced.

Only a few days running away had been enough to make the free hunter fall in love with the mysterious angel, but she had a sweet and understanding side, who had wanted to sacrifice herself for him, just as she had given herself to him.

The red-haired angel walked over the stage to him with a mysterious smile, but inside she was nervous and he said awkwardly, not wanting to give the wrong impression to her:

"I was just, uh, working on a case."

"This is what you dream about?" She asked, her smirk growing while being invaded by their flashbacks on the impala.

Wow, how she had missed him, Dean had been the human who had saved and loved her and to whom she had given her heart as a human, and even now, that feeling of passion continued there and her fear was that after what she planned to do later, would make him hate her, want to forget her and all that they'd had.

"This is awkward..." Dean said, still embarrassed by her presence in his dream and Anna stepped off the stage, sitting down beside him and feeling his warmth, making her feel that everything would be all right, even if just there. "Why are you gate-crashing my head? Why don't you just swing by the motel?"

"I can't find you." She admitted with a pang of sadness and Dean had a hard time resisting her closeness, seeing the green eyes shine.

"Oh, Cas did this thing." Dean explained, touching his ribs and indicating the carved symbols on them and her face closed for a moment.

"Cas. Right. Now, there's a friend you can count on."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you." The angel stated, leaving Dean even more confused and worried.

"Tell me what?"

"Where I've been!" Anna said, frustrated, seeing Dean's confused look and said resignedly: "Of course not. Why would he?"

"Where have you been?" He asked worriedly, watching the angel closely, seeing a dark shadow pass through Anna's eyes. What had happened to her?

"Prison. Upstairs." She indicated with her eyes, still resigned. It was the worst months of her existence, wondering as she had been tortured by Miguel if Dean knew of her, if he was worried, but now she knew he hadn't known, Castiel hadn't bothered to tell him. "All the torture, twice the self-righteousness."

"Why wouldn't he have told us where you were?"

"Because he's the one who turned me in." Dean looked at her surprised that his friend had hidden this from him, knowing the story he had had with Anna and she said wryly: "Don't look so shocked, he was always a good little soldier. Did anything under orders."

"I didn't know, are you okay?" He said worriedly, looking at her body searching for bruises and then seeing her vacant gaze, felt a huge anger at the angels who had tortured Anna, after all she'd been through, just wanting to live free.

"No." She said, turning her face to him and asked with a sad smile, her eyes shining: "Dean, do you think someday you'll want to forget about me?"

"What, why are you asking me this?" The hunter asked shocked, frowning at the question, fearing then that something was wrong and he raised his hand, brushing her red hair away from her face. "Anna?"

"It's just that things with the angels are complicated and I know that your life is already quite complicated without a rebellious angel in it..." Anna admitted, and to her surprise, tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip, her brow furrowed in sadness as she thought of everything that was going on.

Her desire to be free, her memories of when she had chosen to fall and be human, missing her Father, hearing her brothers in her head wanting to take her, how it hurt what she needed to do to Sam, and how Dean would feel about her in the end.

"Everything is so complicated right now, sometimes I think I'm going to lose my mind."

Dean felt his heart clench with her statement, remembering about his time of torture in hell and how bad it must be for an angel who was fighting for the good, to be tortured. He was afraid of losing her, had already lost so many people and after saving her, to lose the angel for whom he had fallen in love with was terrible.

"Hey, I'm not going to forget about you, Anna, because I fell in love with you." Dean said earnestly, his voice hoarse with passion as he cupped her chin with one hand, staring at her and she shivered at his touch. "You and me together, there's nothing complicated about."

Anna shook her head and then she gave him a beautiful smile and Dean pulled her face to his, kissing her with passion, her skin tingling with the touch. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart race as she placed one hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating fast just like her vessel's, and then her other arm went to his neck, her fingers caressing his hair and lips parting to Dean's tongue.

Soon, Dean had Anna sitting with her legs on either side of his, holding her by the waist as he rested his back against the couch, one hand opening his belt and watching her do the same, lowering the jeans and then, he lowered his finger to her center, feeling her ready, and Anna smiled, guiding his member to her.

They both groaned as they became one and stood for a few seconds staring at each other and then they kissed again until they ran out of breath. Dean felt his body catch fire inside of her. He slipped her jacket, burying his face between her covered breasts, kissing them and Anna sighed in pleasure, burying her face in his hair and smelling it as they began to move.

Minutes later, they were sweaty, but satisfied, catching their breath, hugging each other on the couch, and slowly Anna left his arms, straightening her clothes and taking a deep breath as she faced Dean with determination:

"I don't have long... I broke out, barely. They're looking for me. If they find me-"

"Okay. What do you need?" Dean asked, willing to help her, facing the angel.

"Meet me, two-two-five industrial, and please hurry."


End file.
